warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mondjäger
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Mondjäger. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Gänseblumnase (Diskussion) 17:08, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Re:Hi! Hm, also ... ich weiß nicht °-° Aber ich hab mir gerade die Versionsgeschichte von der Seite angesehen und gesehen, dass die Seite auch von einem Wikia-Nutzer bearbeitet wurde. Warst du das? Und noch eine Frage: bearbeitest du im Visual-Editor oder im "normalen" Editor? AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] 12:37, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Mondjäger, ein Bild/eine Vorlage kann man mit Malprogrammen wie GIMP oder Paint bearbeiten. Allerdings heiße ich nicht Flockensturm sondern Tau, hast du da vielleicht etwas verwechselt? 15:09, 30. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Klar :) Ja, ich erklärs dir, ok? :) Also, du musst dort [ [ Datei:NameDerDatei ] ] reinschreiben (ohne die Leerzeichen). Mit mehreren weiß ich das leider auch nicht so genau, da muss man dann eine Diashow einfügen, frag da am besten einen anderen. ^^ Ich hoffe das hat dir geholfen, so schreibe ich das da zumindest rein. :| Noch viel Spaß hier im Wiki! LG, ♥ L o v e l y ♥ I'm in Love with Lou and all his little things... 14:35, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hey :) Ich freu mich das dir meine Geschichten gefallen :) Also das mit Rehjunges, Flechtenjunges und Dunkelstreif ist so eine Sache xD Ich will ungern spoilern ^^ :) Ach ja wollen wir Freunde sein? 18:35, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Danke Hallo es hat mich sehr gefreut, dass dir meine Bücher so gut gefallen. Da ich allerdings nicht Spoilern möchte, kann ich dir nicht sagen, was mit Rubinherz passiert. Allerdings kann ich dir schon verraten, dass es mindestens 5 Bücher und noch ein paar Kurzgeschichten geben wird, um die Story besser verständlich zu machen. Ich hoffe ich konnte deine Neugier zumindest ein wenig stillen. Hochachtungsvoll Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 16:42, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) 'Hi^^' Hey Mondjäger ich wollte mich mal kurz vorstellen. Ich bin Nussfrost und erst seit wenigen Wochen aktiv momentan bin ich wegen Schule mehrere Tage inaktiv. Wie gehts dir so....? So das wars schon.....wollte nur kurz Hallo sagen!^^ 'Hi' Hi Mondjäger, ich wollte mich kurz vorstellen. Ich bin Nussfrost und zur zeit nicht so aktiv wie sonst immer^^. Aufjedenfall wollte ich dich fragen wies dir so geht^^ Einen schönen Abend dann noch^^ Deine hey Hi ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich Silbermonds Geschichte umwerfend finde^^ LG 13:02, 4. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Gerne ^^ gibt es vielleicht eine Fortsetzung? LG Blüte�� Wenn du einen Kampf verlierst ist dein Feind stärker als du.Wenn du fliehst ohne gekämpft zu haben ist dein Feind BESSER als du! 16:28, 11. Apr. 2018 (UTC) PS: wenn du noch keine Signatur hast kann ich dir vielleicht eine (wenn auch einfache) Signatur machen. Signatur Hast du irgendwelche Vorstellungen für die Siggi? (Nicht zu kompliziert bitte) LG 12:46, 14. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ein Beispiel für eine Siggi [[User:Mondjäger|''Mondj''ä'g''''e'r'' '']]Ich bin nicht auf der Welt, um zu sein, wie andere es gern hätten! Siggi Also, du musst bei den Einstellungen Benutzer:Mondjäger/Sig Vor und hinter das musst du dann zwei { setzten. und dann kannst du mit vier ~ unterschreiben Hallo Mondjäger, Ich schreibe dir diese Nachricht, um dir mitzuteilen, dass die Einstellung, die Wildblüte dir gegeben hat, falsch ist. Dass sie dir eine Signatur erstellt hat, ist sehr freundlich von ihr, aber mit dieser Einstellung verursachst du Code-Salat auf den Seiten, auf denen du unterschreibst. Das heißt nicht, dass man deine Signatur nicht sehen würde, sie sieht ganz normal aus. Aber in der Code-Ansicht steht dann nicht , sondern der gesamte Code deiner Signatur und das ist hier nicht erwünscht. Wenn du die Signatur verwenden möchtest, bitte ich dich, den folgenden Text in deine Einstellungen unter "Benutzerdefinierte Signatur" zu kopieren: |[[User:Mondjäger|Mondjäger]]}} und im Kästchen darunter einen Haken zu setzen. Kurz zur Erklärung: Durch diese Einstellung erscheint in jedem Wiki, in dem es die Seite User:Mondjäger/Sig gibt, deine personalisierte Signatur. In allen anderen (und in jenen, die keine Vorlage:Nosubst haben, aber das ist ne längere Geschichte) erscheint einfach ein Link zu deinem Profil. Was deine Frage betrifft, ''wie du unterschreiben kannst, lege ich dieses Beispiel nahe. Auf den Bildern (du musst ein bisschen nach unten scrollen ^^) werden zwei Möglichkeiten mit Buttons des Wikis erklärt und im Abschnitt darüber steht, wie man manuell (also mit den 4 ~) unterschreiben kann. Zum Schluss möchte ich dich noch darauf hinweisen, dass an deiner Signatur wohl noch etwas fehlt, aber da Wildblüte sie erstellt hat, werde ich sie darauf auch sofort hinweisen. Liebste Grüße 10:51, 15. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Hey nochmal, Dass du hier nicht mehr aktiv sein wirst, finde ich natürlich schade, den jeder User ist eine gewaltige kreative Bereicherung! Trotzdem kann ich dir deine Entscheidung natürlich nicht übel nehmen. Was die Sache mit der Signatur angeht: Natürlich kannst du weiterhin bei der klassischen Methode bleiben. Wenn du es dir anders überlegst, kannst du dich auch an mich wenden, ich helfe gerne :) Liebste Grüße ~ 19:45, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC)